You Talk A Lot
by iwastetimechasingcars
Summary: Lets keep it simple: Amu talks way to much. One shot


A/N: This is my first one shot so don't be mean to me. Enjoy!

You Talk a Lot

Ikuta laid on Amu's bed watching as she went crazy throwing all her belongings everywhere making a mess.

"Where did I leave it?" Amu kept repeating running around the room

"What did you lose?" Ikuto yawned reading the manga Amu threw at him to occupy himself.

"Where did you leave it ~desu?" Su asked following her like a shadow with a smile.

"I don't remember!" Amu shrieked throwing clothes everywhere

"Amu-chan, you're radiance" Dia reminded her

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! You can find it!" Ran cheered her little pink butt off

"Amu-chan has gotten quite irresponsible lately" Miki said to Su

"I heard that ya know!" Amu said glaring daggers at them

"What did you lose?" Ikuto repeated

"You're gonna think I'm an idiot" Amu pouted

"Just say it" Ikuto looked up from the Manga

"Umm…errr…uhhh" Amu searched for the right words

"Amu-chan lost the humpty lock~desu!" Su announced

"Su!" Amu grabbed Su's floating body

"You lost….the lock?" Ikuto said closing the manga. Amu avoided making eye contact throwing her things around, "I'll take that as a yes" Ikuta sighed and got up from the bed

"How irresponsible-nya!" Yoru floated to the taiyaki on the desk, which was the only place Amu didn't bother to look at.

Amu crawled under her bed and started throwing things out from under it.

"I was looking for this thing!" Amu said as she threw a stuffed blue cat on her bed.

"Did you look on your desk?" Ikuto said with a smirk

"Why would it be there? I'm pretty sure I didn't get it any where near there" Amu threw more things from under the bed as they almost hit her charas. Her charas quickly dodged as they flew to the desk holding back laughs.

"I don't know Amu-chan" said Miki

"They always say to look where you least expect it" Ran tried holding back laughs

"You're right! I didn't check the closet!" Amu tried to climb out of the bed, "Uh oh"

"What? Is my little strawberry stuck?" Ikuto smirked knowing she was blushing

"Shut up! I'll get myself out" Amu said stubbornly

"Aww, Amu-koi, are you sure you don't need help?" Ikuto teased

"I'm out!" Amu jumped out hitting the top of a pile of stuffs she threw from her bed, "Ow"

"Should I kiss it and make it better?" Ikuto loved teasing her like this

"Pervert!" Amu shrieked as she blushed 30 shades of red.

"This taiyaki is good-nya! You probably found it at the last minute-nya!" Yoru bit into his taiyaki making everybody holding in their laughter

"Yep! She didn't expect to see the taiyaki!" Dia said

"Amu-chan, maybe you should clear your mind and _study" _Miki said sitting next to Yoru get a piece of taiyaki

"How is studying gonna clear my mind?" Amu said sitting on her bed and falling backwards.

"Amu! Just look on the desk!" Ikuto said frustrated from hinting Amu where the Humpty Lock was

"If I do will you help look for it?" Amu said sitting up straight

"Of course, Amu-koi" Amu blushed again and glanced on the desk to see the shining pendant on her math text book.

"I am such an idiot" Amu muttered to herself

"Go! Go! Amu-chan! You finally found it!" Ran cheered. But that's when the charas couldn't hold I in any longer, and they laughed.

"You guys are no help!" Amu yelled at them

"Stubborn as ever, strawberry" Ikuto laid back down on the bed and resumed reading the manga

"Shut up! Su! I need your help" Amu said looking down ashamed

"Yes~desu?" Su grabbed a piece of taiyaki from the take out bag

"Can you help me clean?" Amu laughed nervously

"Okay~desu! Chips!" Su sang

"Uh oh" Miki said floating away from her slowly

"Syrup!" Su continued

"Hide!" Dia exclaimed hiding by Ikuto

"Whip!" Su twirled around and a river of cream poured in. Thank God her parents weren't home.

"Huh?" Ikuto looked up from the manga and reaized what was coming. He quickly character changed and grabbed Amu's arm, and brought her to the roof for safety.

"Su! What did you do! My mom is gonna be home any moment! If she sees this she's gonna think I tried to make cupcakes but the icing exploded!" Amu wailed, "How am I supposed to clean-"

Ikuto kissed the top of her forehead making her blush about….1000 shades of red darker than her pink hair

"You talk a lot, you know that?" Ikuto said climbing back into her room to see a river of whip cream., "How do you make icing explode, anyway?"

"SU!" Fire grew in Amu's eyes, "You better clean this up!"

"Uh oh~desu" Su giggled as Yoru clung to Ikuto's shirt

"You're gonna be in trouble if your mom sees this" Ikuto chuckled.

"Close your eyes~desu" Su said cheerfully.

"As long as another river of cream doesn't pour down" Miki said sarcastically

"Su's radiance is glowing brightly" Dia smiled

"Go! Go! You can clean it Su!" Ran cheered

"Ikuto-nya! It was scary-nya!" Yoru clung to Ikuto again. Amu poked Ikuto and they both closed their eyes praying Su would have it cleaned up.

"Chips! Syrup! Whip!" Su sang louder than before, "You can open your eyes now~desu!"

Amu and Ikuto opened their eyes and the room was cleaned like Amu never made a mess.

"Oh! Thank you Su! Thank you! Thank you!" Amu squeezed he poor clover chara. Miki, Ran and Dia brought the humpty lock to her and put it around her neck.

"You talk a lot, Strawberry" Ikuto said before jumping off her balcony with the bag of taiyaki with him. Amu noticed a second after he left.

"You owe me 3 dollars for that!" Amu yelled after him from her balcony as Ikuto kept walking with a smirk.

(A)(M)(U)(T)(O) (F)(O)(R)(E)(V)(E)(R)


End file.
